


Right at Home

by Kayzo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Foster Care, Gen, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: The staff person hands him a trash bag and tells him to get his things in it quick. His new foster parent will be here soon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Right at Home

The woman squeezed his hand, looking back at him with a smile. Keith let himself be tugged along because he has no choice. But that doesn’t mean he has to like it. His stuff from the orphanage is in a trash bag, held in the woman’s other hand. Keith gets the message. The woman chatters on, talking about how he’ll feel ‘right at home’ and how there is a room for him waiting but he can redecorate if he wanted, once he's settled. 

Keith does not tell her that he barely remembers home outside of his father’s smile and the impression of a woman who must have been his mother. Keith does not tell her that he doesn’t think he will ever be settled. 

They get on a city bus (route 43—Keith likes to have that in the back of his mind, how to leave, how to get out. He’s only had to bring himself back to the orphanage once. All the other times his foster parents did it themselves.) and sit towards the back. She still doesn’t let go of his hand. Eight stops and three lights later, they get off the bus and come to her house. It’s nice looking, inviting. It has a little porch with a rocking chair on it, and blue shutters frame the windows, contrasting the lighter blue curtains he can see through them. It’s certainly nicer than some of the other places he’s found himself. 

She squeezes his hand again, looking down at him with an expectant, smiling face. He misses the cue.

“What’s the matter, Sweetie?” Strike one.

Keith knows he’s supposed to be pleasant, supposed to want to make this foster mother like him enough to adopt him for real, to like him enough to keep him. 

Keith looks from her expectant gaze to the house and back again. He wishes she’d stop holding his hand. 

“It’s very nice.”

She smiles and leads them in. He gets a little tour, is shown what’s been designated his room and she sets his trash bag of belongings on the bed, leaving him to ‘get settled’.

He leaves his things where they are. The stars are nicer out here, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic: ["What's the matter sweetie?"](https://filthysweetie.tumblr.com/post/189710801780/drabble-challenge)
> 
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://filthysweetie.tumblr.com/). Thank you for reading!


End file.
